


In Another Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Minor Character Death, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Everyone has left Pittsburgh... But they all have to come home to mourn someone who meant a lot to each and every one of them. Brian and Justin have to see each other again after five years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As Justin walked into the diner, he wondered just how long it had been since he had been there. Doing the math in his head, he realized that it had been almost 5 years. Everything still looked the same, and it was as if he had never left. The only difference was the people. Justin didn’t know a single face. Back when he and the guys had frequented the eatery they had known everyone. It was like their little “group” had owned Liberty Avenue.

Justin looked behind the counter, half expecting to see Debbie standing there but knowing all too well that she was at home with far more to arrange than she should have to handle at a time like this. It had only been three days since she had lost Vic, the last relative she had in Pittsburgh since Michael had moved to Japan with Ben. Justin could only imagine how lost Debbie must have been feeling.

Before he got too sentimental, Justin turned and exited the diner making his way down Liberty Avenue, past all his old haunts. It felt so odd to be back in “the Pitt” after all that time.

\---

When Justin knocked on the door of the Novotny house, a house he had called home for a time when he was in his teens, he took a deep breath. It was strange being back and he was sure it was going to be strange seeing all the people he had left behind. Especially Brian. 

When he and Brian had parted, it hadn’t been on particularly amicable terms. As a matter of fact, he and Brian had blown up at each other and then walked away. And since then, over five years ago, Brian and Justin hadn’t seen each other.

“Hi, Justin.” Michael said solemnly when he opened the door. 

“Hi, Michael.” Justin replied. “I’m really sorry to hear about Vic.”

“Thanks.” Michael was obviously very sad and he looked tired, probably from taking care of Debbie. “Come in, my mom will be happy to see you.” 

Justin stepped into the house and looked around. Everything was different. Obviously, in the time that he had been gone, Debbie had redecorated. He saw her sitting on the couch, wigless, staring at the window. 

“Hi, Deb.” He said quietly.

“Sunshine.” She said his old nickname with more adoration that he ever remembered her saying it before. “I’m so glad you’re here.” As she stood, Justin noticed that she was moving a little slower. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “You little shit,” she said through her tears, “Why the fuck didn’t you ever visit?”

“Been out of the country.” Justin teased with a smile. He really had been. He had been living in Toronto, Canada for almost five years, working his way up in a very prestigious graphic design firm.

“Well, come sit with me. You’ll have to catch me up on what’s been going on with you.” Debbie took Justin’s hand and led him to the couch. Michael seemed to disappear and Justin began telling Debbie about his life in Toronto.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Debbie asked.

“Not right now.” Justin shrugged. “I’ve had a bunch of boyfriends who last a few months but no one special since… Well, since him.”

“He’s in town.” Debbie said, her voice a little quieter than usual.

“I figured.” Justin tried to keep his face neutral, but his heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to cry.

“Are you going to see him while you’re here?” Debbie asked, holding Justin’s eyes with her own.

“I don’t know.” Justin shrugged. “I guess I can’t avoid it.” 

“No, I guess you can’t, can you?” Debbie decided that it was time to change the subject. “Emmett and Ted are both flying in from LA tonight. I think Ted rented a limousine. Have you seen his new movie?”

“Yeah.” Justin chuckled. “Who knew that our very own porn king would go respectable and start producing quality Hollywood blockbusters?”

“And Emmett, a real actor.” Debbie laughed again. “That TV show he’s on is hilarious!” Her face became serious and she squeezed Justin’s hand. “All my boys are so successful now.”

“You raised us right, Deb.” Justin leaned over and kissed her cheek. He hoped that having all of her family here would help her work through losing Vic.

“I guess I did, didn’t I?” Debbie grinned. “Have you been to see your mother yet?”

“Yeah.” Justin shook his head. Leave it to Debbie to make sure he visited his mother while she was grieving. “I had lunch with her this afternoon and I’m staying with her while I’m in town.”

“Good boy.” Debbie patted Justin’s hand. 

There was a knock on the front door and suddenly Ben appeared to answer it. On the other side stood Emmett and Ted., both looking tanned and healthy. “Hi, you guys.” Ben said with a small smile. Vic’s death was affecting him almost as much as Debbie because he knew that someday he would go the same way.

“Hi, Ben.” Emmett said sadly. He stepped over the threshold and rushed over to Debbie. He swept her into a hug and whispered his condolences. Debbie was starting to feel a lot better having all her “sons” with her.

Justin hugged Emmett after Debbie had gone over to hug Ted, who was standing awkwardly at the door. “Hi, Em.” Justin said. Of all the people in Pittsburgh that he missed, the only person that Justin missed more than Emmett was Brian.

“Hey, baby.” Emmett kissed Justin’s cheek and they hugged a little longer. Michael stepped into the room and said hello to everyone.

“Isn’t this a touching reunion…” A voice that was familiar to everyone said from the still open door. Everyone turned and there he stood. Brian Kinney. He hadn’t aged a day in five years, if anything he was more youthful and attractive.

“Hi, Brian.” Michael said breaking the silence. Everyone else had been too stunned by Brian’s presence to speak.

“Hey, Novotny.” Brian reached over and hugged his former best friend. It had been as long for them as it had been for Brian and Justin. It seemed like all of them decided to leave in the same week, when realistically it was more like six months. “Well well, if it isn’t Theodore Schmidt.” Brian reached over and shook Ted’s hand.

“Hi, Brian.” Ted said. “How are you doing?”

“Well, Teddy, I’m back in the Pitt.” Brian thought that was enough of an answer and he moved on to greet Emmett. “Em, it’s good to see you’re looking well.” Brian’s sardonic sweetness was taking the tension in the room to new heights.

“You look good too, Brian.” Emmett said stiffly.

“That’s what they tell me.” Brian fanned himself theatrically. He walked over to Debbie and hugged her. They saw that he whispered something in her ear, but no one could tell what it was.

“I’m glad you came, Brian.” Debbie said quietly once Brian released her from his embrace.

“Hi, Justin.” Brian said. He had nothing more to say to Justin. Just hi. Justin felt empty and only nodded in response. A few minutes later, Justin’s eyes caught Brian and they sat, locked in each other’s stares, for long moments before Brian stood and walked out of the house and drove off.

\---

“Hi, sweetie.” Lindsay said giving Justin a long, hard hug. 

“Hi, Lindz.” He said with a smile. He turned to Melanie and hugged her too. “Hi, Mel. I missed you guys.”

“You should come up to Connecticut to visit.” Lindsay suggested. “We have a ton of room and we’d love to have you.”

“I promise to come sometime.” Justin said vaguely. He felt weird being around Lindsay and Gus, they were Brian’s family, so he had been putting off visiting their home.

“I wish we could have all come together under different circumstances.” Melanie said. Everyone was really sad about losing Vic, though they had all known it was coming. Vic had taken a turn for the worse a few months earlier and everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

“Where’s Gus?” Justin asked, noticing that the women were mysteriously childless.

“He’s staying with my sister. We don’t think he’s ready to have to deal with death.” Melanie explained. 

“Oh.” Justin said. He understood completely.

“So, how has Toronto been treating you?” Lindsay asked. “I saw some of your work in a magazine spread I was looking at.”

“Oh yeah, that was a pretty big deal.” Justin said with a smile. “Right now, I’m actually taking a leave of absence to work on some of my own stuff for a show that I’m going to be doing.”

“You’re doing a show!” Lindsay practically shrieked. 

“Yeah. I’m doing an opening in New York in a couple of months. Who knows, maybe I’ll be famous after all.” Justin smiled. He was proud of his accomplishments and was happy to share them with Lindsay, one of the people who had helped get him to where he was.

“I’m so happy for you, Justin.” Lindsay hugged Justin.

\---

Brian walked into the hotel, exhausted from his grueling workout. It had become ritual for him to work out for three hours a night and he wasn’t about to miss a night because he was in Pittsburgh. However, tonight he had worked himself twice as hard as normal and knew that he would be sore in the morning.

“Brian!” A familiar voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Lindsay sitting on one of the couches waiting for him. She stood and hurried over to him. 

“Hey, Lindz.” Brian said quickly hugging her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“Michael told me this is where you were staying.” Lindsay said. She slipped her arm in his and accompanied him to his room. “Gus misses you.”

“I miss him, too. Where is he?”

“He’s with Mel’s sister.” Lindsay replied. “We were hoping you would come back to Connecticut with us after the funeral.”

“I have to get back to L.A.” Brian replied. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his son, he was just anxious to get away from Pittsburgh and the people that he didn’t want to see.

“Have you talked to him yet?” Lindsay asked.

“Who, Gus?” Brian asked with genuine confusion.

“Justin.” Lindsay replied.

“No.” Brian shook his head. “And I don’t plan on it.” Brian was still bitter about the break up and didn’t want to stir up the feelings he had worked for five years at burying.

“Why not?” 

“Because we’re not a part of each other’s lives anymore.” Brian replied coldly. “And I’m not interested in making him a part of my life.”

“He’s doing well. He’s opening his own show in New York.” Lindsay was trying to bait Brian and he knew it.

“Good for him. He always was a talented artist. Maybe he’ll get famous and I can make lots of money off his sketches.” Brian chuckled. 

“I’m sure he’d like to talk to you.” Lindsay kept pushing at Brian and planned on doing it until he pushed back.

“Don’t be so sure. You weren’t there when he left.”

“As I recall, you made him leave.”

“He made me make him leave.” Brian shook his head as the arrived at his room. “This is me. If you’ll excuse me, I’m really tired.” Before Lindsay could object, Brian slipped into his room and slammed the door.

\---

Justin was walking down the street reading a newspaper when he ran directly into the hard chest of a man. “I’m so sor… Bri.” He said when he looked up and his eyes met his former lover’s hazel orbs.

“Hi, Justin.” Brian said stiffly. “You should be more careful. You could get hurt.” Brian’s voice held no mocking, which surprised Justin.

“Uhh… I will.” Justin replied.

“So, uh, how have you been?”

“I’ve been well.” Justin replied, the polite small talk annoying him. “I’m moving to New York to work on opening a show.”

“Lindsay mentioned that.” Brian replied. “Congratulations.”

“How about you?”

“How about me what?” Brian asked, having a hard time paying attention to the actual words, instead watching the movement of Justin’s mouth.

“How have you been?” Justin asked, flashing a smile for the first time during the short conversation.

“Oh, I’m okay.” Brian replied, wanting to slap himself. “I’m still living out in LA.”

“Oh, good.” Justin finally swallowed his pride and asked what he had been dying to know. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“No one more than once.” Brian replied predictably.

“Oh.” Justin looked away. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much to know that Brian had gone back to his old wicked ways.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Seeing anyone?”

“Oh. No, not right now.” Justin replied, still unable to meet Brian’s eyes.

“Do you want to grab a drink? Head down to Woody’s like old times?” Brian asked against his better judgments. He knew that he should run from what he was feeling, but there was still something about Justin that demanded that he be with him.

“Umm, sure.” Justin replied, sounding more than a little unsure. Brian ignored the intonation that indicated Justin’s hesitance and led Justin to his rental car.

\---

Several hours, and more drink than they could count on their fingers, later, Brian and Justin stumbled out of Woody’s singing the theme song from the TV show Cheers and started to walk towards the parking lot.

“Uh uhn.” Justin groaned. “No drivey.”

“How we gunna go then?” Brian slurred before slumping against the wall, unable to stand on his own.

“Call a cab?”

“Too long.”

“Call my mommy?” Justin laughed at his own joke.

“Let’s walk…” Brian said slipping an arm around Justin’s waist. “Iss not far.”

“Ok.” Justin was fairly agreeable.

\---

Brian Kinney squinted as the sun splintered through the blinds of his hotel room and burned at his eyes. Brian felt the warm body against him and decided that he wasn’t in the mood to deal with some trick with the hangover he knew he’s be nursing all day.

It wasn’t until he looked over at the man next to him that the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. Running into Justin, drinking at Woody’s, walking back to the hotel, fucking like mad for hours.

“Hmmm?” Justin groaned and covered his eyes from the sunlight as he began to wake up.

Brian was petrified and had no idea what to do or say. When Justin rolled over and Brian saw the recognition on Justin’s face, his heart stopped. “B… B… Bri?”

“Morning, Sunshine.” Brian said. 

“Oh, god…” Justin breathed. “I thought that was all a dream.”

“You should go.” Brian stood up and slipped his robe on. “The funeral is this morning.”

“Umm… Yeah.” Justin hoped that Brian wasn’t going to make him leave just like that.

“Listen, we’ll talk about this later, ok?”

“Ok.” Justin nodded. He quickly dressed and went to leave.

“Justin.” Brian’s voice stopped the young man in his tracks. Moments later, he felt presence behind him and then a hand on his shoulder gently turning him around. “Last night was amazing.” Brian leaned down and kissed the young man. “Later.”

“Later.” Justin replied before slipping out the door.

\---

After the service, Debbie and Michael were both a mess so the gang was doing their best to hold things together. It wasn’t going as well as they had hoped, but it was as smooth as it was going to get. 

Justin decided to slip outside for a break from the madness. He grabbed his cigarettes out of his pocket and walked out the back door of the Novotny house. He was about to light a cigarette when he heard the door open and close behind him.

“Pretty intense in there.” Brian said lighting up a cigarette of his own. 

“Debbie’s a wreck.” Justin said. He shook his head. So we’re back to the mindless chitchat again… he thought to himself.

“So is Mikey.” Brian turned Justin to him. “Justin, I don’t want to lose you again.” He suddenly admitted, as if it had been burning at him and he just had to let it go.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I don’t want us to be over again.” Brian said once again. Justin stared at him and tried to work out in his mind how what Brian was suggesting would ever work….


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t want us to be over again.” The reality of what Brian was saying hit Justin suddenly and he wasn’t sure how to react.

“Bri…” Justin wasn’t sure how to react to Brian’s honest admission. 

“Don’t worry. I understand.” Brian said softly. “I just wanted you to know that it’s all still there, even after all this time.” Brian turned to walk back into the house, but Justin caught his arm.

“Don’t walk away again.” Justin said quietly. Brian turned and looked at him. “The last time it almost killed me.”

“Justin…” Whatever Brian was about to say was silenced by Justin’s lips on his. The kiss was filled with all of the passion, and love, and anger, and need that had built up over five years… Five years since that last night….

~ Five Years Earlier ~

Brian Kinney had a decision to make. And it was a big one. 

“Hey.” Justin smiled as he looked up at Brian from the desk in the corner of the loft. He was working on some graphics for a very important project he was doing.

“Hey.” Brian grumbled walking into the bedroom and stripping his suit and tie off. Before deciding what he wanted to change into, he fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. 

“Bri.” Justin’s voice came from the doorway.

Reluctantly, Brian opened his eyes and looked at his lover. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something about Justin that made him soften. “What?”

“Are you thinking of selling the loft?”

“What?”

“One of my mom’s friends said that a great loft was about to come on the market… She said it was at this address.” Justin seemed more than a little troubled.

“Oh.” Brian wasn’t sure how he was going to tell Justin what had transpired in the past few days. “Uhhh…”

“It wasn’t a rumor?” Justin was confused. “Did you find another place?”

“Justin, we need to talk.” Brian said softly.

“Uh oh. That doesn’t sound good.” The younger man replied as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, far from Brian.

“Ryder asked me to head a western branch of the firm.” Brian avoided looking into Justin’s eyes. When he was planning to move to New York he had seen the emptiness in Justin's eyes, he never wanted to see that again.

“You’re leaving?” Justin’s voice was flat, emotion had yet to hit him.

“This is the opportunity of a lifetime.” Brian’s explanation seemed to weak to a heartbroken Justin.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Soon.” The older man sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as his lover.

“And you didn’t want to bring me?”

“Justin…”

“So I guess you’ll go away and you’ll forget.” Justin kept his eyes on the floor, unwilling to show all of the emotion he was feeling. 

“We both knew that this couldn’t last forever.” Brian lied convincingly. He had truly believed that he and Justin could and would last forever.

“Yah, I guess we did.” Justin said angrily. He stood and started throwing clothes into a duffle bag. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked.

“Pardon me if I don’t want to sit here and wait for you to leave me.” Justin blinked back the tears in his eyes. “I’m not the kid you met three years ago, I’m not going to devalue myself by holding out for any scrap of your time that I can get.”

Justin’s words stung and Brian turned away.

“When are you leaving?” Justin asked as he zipped the bag.

“In a few weeks.” Brian replied. 

“I’ll come and pick up the rest of my stuff sometime this week while you’re at work.” Justin said, finally lifting his eyes to meet his lover’s. “I wish you all the happiness in the world, Brian.”

As the younger man turned to leave the loft, Brian let out a strangled cry. “Justin!” The young man turned, but when Brian didn’t speak again, he left the loft. For the last time.

Before he could leave the building, Justin sank to the floor outside the loft and pressed his hand to the door. “I love you, Brian.” He whispered sadly, finally allowing the tears that had been building in his eyes to flow.

Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the door, Brian sat in a heap on the floor with his hand pressed to the door so that if the door wasn’t there, they would have been touching. 

~

“You have to go?” Lindsay asked Brian as he threw the last of his clothes into his suitcase.

“I have to get back to work.” He replied. “The place will fall apart if I stay away for too long.” He zipped the suitcase closed and placed it on the floor.

“What about Justin? I saw you two kissing outside Debbie’s today.” Lindsay said knowingly.

“Linds.” Brian’s tone held a warning that Lindsay chose to ignore.

“Was it just a slip? Are you both going to leave again and try to forget each other again?” Lindsay knew that Brian, not for lack of trying not to, still loved Justin very much.

“No.” Brian said firmly. He and Justin hadn’t talked about it, but he was sure they’d be keeping in touch and, hopefully, something would happen with them again.

“Is that all you’re going to tell me?”

“Yes.” Brian replied. “I’ll be back in a couple of months to visit Gus. And I was thinking that you could maybe send him up to visit me this summer.”

“We’ll talk about it.” She replied.

“I have a plane to catch.” He said. She walked him out to the taxi that was waiting. “It was good seeing you, Linds.” He said with a smile before kissing her cheek and getting into the taxi.

As the driver pulled away, Lindsay watched after the car. “Good luck, Bri.” She said quietly before turning and walking away.

****

“Are you going to be okay, Deb?” Justin asked. He was leaving to head back to Toronto and had stopped by the Novotny house to say good-bye.

“I’ll be fine. Stop fussing.” Debbie groaned. 

“I’ll call you in a few days.” Justin promised.

“Ok… Now shoo.” She swatted his butt. “And Justin?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Brian that I’m pissed that he didn’t say good-bye.” Debbie had a knowing grin on her face and Justin was sure that someone had seen the kiss in the backyard and the news had traveled.

“What makes you think I’m going to talk to Brian?” Justin played the innocent. Debbie raised an eyebrow.

“You little shit.” She said with a smile, realizing what he was doing. Justin smiled and left the house without another word. It looked, to him, like there was going to be a lot of fuss from their friends over his and Brian’s new non-relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

~Ring, Ring~

J: Taylor.

B: You sound so professional. **chuckles**

J: Have to. I’m expecting Mike to call.

B: Mike? Should I be jealous?

J: Oh yes. Very jealous. Since the last time I saw you, I’ve gotten into old, fat gallery owners.

B: **laughs**

J: So, what are you calling for?

B: I can’t call my baby just to say hello?

J: You can. But you never do.

B: What are you doing next weekend?

J: Painting, probably. 

B: Come with me to visit my son.

J: In Connecticut? Since when are you going to Connecticut next weekend?

B: Since I closed a huge deal this morning and decided that I deserved a holiday.

J: So you’re just taking a weekend?

B: No. But I’m only spending a weekend with Linds and Mel. I was thinking that I need to do a little traveling. Perhaps to another country? And then I remembered someone telling me that Canada is just gorgeous in the summer.

J: You’re coming to visit me!?!

B: That was the plan. Unless you don’t want me to.

J: Yes! Yes! I want you to!!

B: Good. I’ll have Cynthia book you a flight to Connecticut and then we’ll fly back to Toronto together.

J: Ok. 

B: Hate to cut this call short, baby, but I have to be in a meeting in five minutes.

J: Call me tonight?

B: Same time as always.

J: Love you.

B: Love you, too.

~Click~

Justin sat staring at his phone, unsure of what had just happened. He and Brian had been trying for over a month to figure out how they were going to make their relationship work when they both had different lives, in two different countries. Justin had been seriously considering packing up and moving out to L.A., figuring that he could work just about anywhere, but Brian didn’t want to discuss that.

He was thrilled that Brian would be coming to visit. He figured that if things were good between them during the visit, he would broach the subject of moving. He knew that Brian wanted to be with him, but he also refused to let Justin jeopardize his career.

***

~Ring, Ring~

B: Kinney here.

L: Hey, Bri.

B: He, Linds, what’s up?

L: I just got your message. Gus will be so excited that you’re coming to visit.

B: Well, I miss my son. Justin’s going to come, too.

L: Reeeeeally?

B: Don’t give me that tone, Linds. I didn’t want to tell you anything about me and Justin because we’re just seeing where it’s going to go.

L: Well, one of you is going to have to go somewhere. You can’t have a decent relationship when you live so far apart.

 

B: I know. **sighs**

L: Have you two talked about it?

B: I try not to.

L: Why not?

B: I can’t move. And I don’t want to ask him to move.

L: He would, you know. An artist can work from anywhere.

B: I know…

L: Scares the shit out of you to be close with him again, eh?

B: Linds, I don’t want to talk about it.

L: Alright, alright.

B: I’ll call you when my plane lands.

L: See you next weekend, Bri.

B: You too, Linds. Give Gus a kiss for me.

L: Will do.

~Click~

Brian sat down at his desk, having been pacing the room as he and Lindsay discussed Justin, and looked at the picture on his desk. Before leaving Pittsburgh, after Vic’s funeral, he had taken a picture of Justin and framed it. Justin didn’t know what he’d done with the picture and he wanted to keep it that way.

He thought back to all the ups and downs their relationship had gone through while they were still in Pittsburgh. He didn’t want Justin to uproot his life, a life he had been building for five years, just to have that happen again.

***

Arriving in Connecticut

Justin walked out of the terminal and found Brian waiting for him with a big smile on his face, obviously excited to see him. Justin ran to Brian, dropped his bags, and threw his arms around him. “I missed you!” He exclaimed. The feel of Brian’s arms around him was the greatest comfort he had experienced since the last time he and Brian were together.

“I missed you, too, baby.” Brian pulled his head back, not loosening his hold on Justin’s body, and kissed him. “Mmmm, you taste better than anything.”

“You, too.” Justin smiled. “Are Linds and Mel picking us up?”

“Nope.” Brian shook his head. “I rented a car. It’s outside.”

“How long have you been here?” Justin asked raising an eyebrow. Brian certainly didn’t look like he had just gotten off a plane and had rushed to rent a car.

“Three hours, give or take.” Brian shrugged. 

“I could have gotten a cab, Bri.” Justin reminded his lover.

“I wanted to be here when you got here, ok?” Brian looked a little uncomfortable and Justin took his hand. 

“Let’s go see your son.” 

“He’s going to be thrilled to see you.” Brian said with a smile. “I guess both the Kinney boys find it hard to forget you.”

“Where’s all this sweetness coming from, Bri?”

“I just missed you, ok?” Again, he looked uncomfortable. Justin decided to leave Brian’s actions alone.

***

“Daddy!” Gus exclaimed running to his father and jumping into his arms. “I missed you SO much!”

“I missed you too, Gus!” Brian hugged his son tight, he had missed him and was thrilled to be back with him.

“I have so much to tell you, Daddy! And I have to show you my room. And the new baseball glove Mama got me.” Gus was talking a mile a minute and trying to lead Brian to his bedroom. 

“Wait one minute, Gus.” Brian said. “You remember Justin, right?” Gus’s eyes lit up and he turned to Justin.

“Jus!” Gus let go of Brian’s hand and launched himself into Justin’s arms. “This day is better than Christmas!” Justin hugged Gus tight, finally feeling comfortable with the young boy again.

“It’s good to see you, Gus.” Justin smiled.

“I still have your painting on my wall. Daddy’s never seen it. I wanted to show him that too.” Gus took hold of Justin’s hand and captured Brian’s in the other. “I have SO much stuff to show you guys!”

When the three of them arrived at Gus’s bedroom, Justin nearly fell over. There, above Gus’s bed, hung the painting that Justin had sent him at Christmas. The painting was of Gus sitting in Brian’s lap… it was beautiful and love seemed to shimmer from their eyes.

“Daddy! Look!” Gus pointed to the painting, which Brian was already staring at. “That was my Christmas present from Justin.”

“Justin…” Brian turned to the young man standing next to him. “When did you paint that?”

“Lindsay sent me a picture at the end of last summer… I started it then.” Justin looked away, slightly embarrassed that Brian was seeing the painting. He had known, when he sent it to Gus, that Brian would see it eventually. He had just never imagined that he and Brian would be together when it happened.

“Justin, it’s…” Brian looked back at the painting with tears glistening in his eyes. “It’s so beautiful.” He took Justin’s hand. “You are so incredibly talented.”

“Thank you, Brian.” Justin smiled gently and then looked down at Gus. “I think your daddy likes it.”

“Good!” Gus smiled and launched himself into his father’s arms again. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Gus?”

“Are you and Justin gunna get married like Mommy and Mama?” Gus asked. Brian chuckled and looked over at Justin. 

“Would you like to field this one?”

“I don’t know the answer.” Justin said hoarsely. Seeing Brian’s reaction to the painting had gotten to him and he was feeling emotional. Realizing that he didn’t know what was going to happen when Brian finished his holidays really got to him and he had to stop himself from crying.

“Neither do I.” Brian admitted, keeping eye contact with Justin.

“I remember when you used to kiss all the time. And then Daddy moved away and you never kissed anymore.” Gus said.

“How do you remember that Gus? That was a long time ago.” Justin said.

“I dunno. I just remember.” Gus shrugged and jumped down from his Daddy’s arms and looked up and the two men in his bedroom. “I think you should get married. Then I could have two moms and two dads.”

Brian and Justin looked at each other, unsure of what the other was thinking. 

***

“So, Justin,” Lindsay began at dinner that night, “how’s the stuff for your show coming along?”

“Oh, I’m almost completely done. Two or three more pieces and I’m all set.” Justin was excited and proud of his success.

“When is your show?” Melanie asked, taking a sip of her wine.

“They’re shooting for just after Christmas.” Justin said with a smile.

“And you’re already done?” Lindsay was surprised. “So, will you be going back to work?”

“I don’t know.” Justin shrugged, glancing at Brian. “I haven’t made any decisions yet.”

“Can you afford not to?” Melanie, ever the practical one, asked.

“Yeah. I inherited some money when I turned 21 and I have a healthy savings account. I’m set up for quite a while.” Justin smiled. “Hopefully, I’ll sell some of my stuff for big bucks.”

“You will.” Brian said softly, glancing up from under lowered lashes, in a very un-Brian-like move. Justin moved his hand over to Brian’s and they clasped. 

“When did this happen?” Melanie asked, seeing them holding hands.

“Pittsburgh.” Lindsay whispered, smiling at seeing the interaction.

“Are they…?”

“I don’t know.” Lindsay shrugged.

“We can hear you, you know?” Brian asked with annoyance, Lindsay and Melanie’s whispering having ruined his moment with Justin. “And we can answer questions for ourselves.”

“When’s the commitment ceremony?” Melanie asked, posing a challenge.

“Mature, Mel.” Brian shook his head and knocked back his wine. When he looked back at the table, everyone was staring at him, including Justin. “What does it matter to you? When it happens, you won’t be invited anyways.”

“Brian!” Lindsay shrieked.

“Bri…” Justin stood and walked from the table. 

“What the fuck did I do this time?” Brian stood up and followed Justin out onto the porch. “Justin.”

“I don’t know whether to be happy or upset.” Justin turned and looked Brian in the eye. “It’s like our relationship is some big fucking state secret and you won’t talk to me or anyone else about what’s going to happen in the future.”

“Justin…”

“What do you want from us, Brian?” Justin asked. “Don’t think about it, just tell me.”

“I want to be with you. Beyond that, I don’t know.” Brian felt cornered and he knew he was going to get his back up.

“Do you want me with you? In LA?” Justin leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. But Justin, you have a life in…” Justin’s lips on his own silenced Brian. When Justin pulled away, Brian spoke again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m an artist, Brian. I can work anywhere.” Justin smiled. “Now let’s can the drama and go back inside.”

“Don’t let Mel bring up commitment ceremonies again, ok?” Brian slipped an arm around Justin’s waist. “The subject bothers me.”

“Ok, baby.” Justin tiled his head up for a kiss and Brian didn’t disappoint.

***

After spending the entire weekend taking Gus out and having a great time, it was time for Brian and Justin to leave for the airport. Gus walked into the room and saw the bags. “Is it time for you guys to go already?” He asked, slightly whimpering.

“Yeah, Buddy, but we’ll be back soon.” Brian knelt as his son hurried over to him.

“I don’t want you to leave, Daddy!” Gus started to cry a little more. “I want you and Justin to stay forever.” Brian tried to hold back his own emotion and just held his son.

“Maybe your moms will let you come visit this summer, Gus.” Brian said.

“Mommy? Mama? Can I go visit Daddy for the summer?” Gus looked up at his mom with tears in his eyes, a hopeful expression on his face. 

“We’ll talk about it.” Melanie said with a gentle smile. She sometimes resented Gus’s adoration for Brian, but understood that a young boy needed his father.

“Will you phone me soon, Daddy?” Gus asked, turning back to his father.

“I’ll phone you as soon as I get to Toronto.” Brian promised. 

“Ok, Daddy. I love you.” Gus hugged his father tight one more time before turning to Justin. “Make sure Daddy remembers to call, k?”

“Of course, Gus.” Justin knelt and hugged the young boy. 

“And think about getting married, k? I’d like you to be my daddy too.” Gus whispered, sounding much older than his eight years. Justin smiled gently and stood.

Brian and Justin both hugged Lindsay and Melanie, kissing their cheeks before they lifted their bags and left the house. Once their bags were stashed in the trunk and they were on the road, Justin reached over and took Brian’s hand.

“Gus told me to think about marrying you.” Justin smiled. “He said he’d like me to be his daddy too.” He began getting a little choked up.

“He said that?” Brian was more than a little surprised.

“He whispered it when he hugged me.” Justin nodded. 

“I wish that I could be near him.” Brian admitted. “The hardest thing about being in Los Angeles is being away from Gus and you.”

“Well, you won’t have to be away from me anymore.” Justin reminded him. Brian, now reminded that when he went back to L.A., he wouldn’t be living alone anymore.

“I think that maybe we need to buy a house.” Brian said unexpectedly. Until that moment, he hadn’t even thought of moving out of his apartment. But now, upon considering it, he knew that they would need more space. He would need his own office that he could escape to and work, Justin would need a studio space to paint in, and Gus would need his own bedroom for when he came to visit. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Brian nodded, still shocked by his own idea.

“Well, ok.” Justin smiled widely. 

Brian stayed silent for the rest of the trip to the airport, thinking about his decision to put down actual roots in L.A. Buying a home was a big deal, and he knew that as soon as it was done, he and Justin would have a lot to deal with.

Justin sat and stared out the window, wondering what it would be like when he and Brian started their life together in Los Angeles. He knew that Brian was serious about their relationship when he suggested they buy a house together. What would happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

"This is home sweet home." Justin joked as the cab that he and Brian were in pulled up to the building where he lived. Brian looked up at the fashionable building and whistled appreciatively.

"I never knew that Canada was so posh! I always thought it was all igloos and beavers." Brian whistled once more when he saw that Justin's building had a doorman as the cab driver opened the trunk. "Are you sure you want to leave all this for the smog and crowds in LA?"

"For you? Anything." Justin teased, grabbing his bags. "I'm sick of the bitter cold winters anyways." Grinning, Justin hurried Brian along.

"It's damn hot here in the summer though." Brian wiped a stray bead of sweat from his brow. "Where do the Eskimos go when it's this hot?"

"Brian Kinney!" Justin stamped his foot and laughed. "Pittsburgh is NOT that far from Canada, you know better than that!"

"Hey, do you know Frank? Frank from Canada. He works in an office and he plays hockey." Brian teased, remembering a beer commercial he had seen when he had been in Vancouver a couple of years back.

"Oh yah! I know Frank. He's dead." Justin finished the dialogue from the commercial and laughed. "When did you see that?" He asked, knowing that they didn’t show those commercials in the states.

"In Vancouver. I was there on business." Brian smiled and pulled the handle for his rolling suitcase out. "Now, show me this amazing apartment that you're going to be leaving behind."

Justin led Brian inside and up to the fourteenth floor, where his apartment was. He had to admit that he was proud that Brian approved... more than approved... of his building, and he couldn't wait to show him the apartment itself. 

"Here we are." Justin said as he opened the door and dropped his bags. As he flipped on the lights, he saw Brian's mouth drop open. The walls were painted in vivid reds, while the furniture was all minimalist in white and chrome. 

"Wow." was all Brian could say as he looked around the apartment. Justin had taken a lot of time to make the apartment into a place where he could feel comfortable and happy and it showed. The rooms were also very mature in their design. While the colors were vivid, there was something calming about them. Brian knew that Justin had grown up in more ways than one.

"You like it?"

"Again, I have to ask you why you would leave this place to come to LA?" Brian asked as he gawked around the room.

"We can make our house even more beautiful than this silly little apartment." Justin walked over to Brian and slipped his arms around his waist. "The phone is over there."

"Huh?"

"Gus. You're supposed to call him." Justin reminded Brian, who was lost in thought.

"Oh, right." Brian said walking over to the phone...

~Ring, Ring~

"Peterson-Marcus residence. Gus speaking." The young man answered the phone.

"Hey, kiddo." Brian said, happier than he would have expected to be at hearing his son's voice.

"Daddy!!" Gus squealed. "You're there! I've been waiting her since you left! I answered every phone call. Nana Debbie phoned, and Auntie Em, and Mama's gyn… gyno… Some kind of ologist!!. But now it's you!"

"It sure is me, Buddy. Do you miss me yet?" Brian asked, a smiling playing on his lips as he watched Justin wander around the apartment straightening things.

"Of course I miss you, Daddy! I always miss you when you're not here. Are you coming back yet?" Gus sounded sad now.

"Not yet, Sonny Boy. But I promise that it won't be as long of a wait as last time." Brian felt bad hearing the sadness in his son's voice.

"I was thinking, Daddy. Maybe I could come live with you for a while."

"What about your moms, Gus?" Brian asked scratching the back of his head, knowing that no answer he could give would be the right one.

"Mommy and Mama would understand, Daddy." Gus insisted. "I could come live with you and Justin."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Sonny Boy."

"But Daddy!"

"Can I talk to Mommy for a minute?"

"Daddy!" Gus was obviously getting upset now.

"Gus Peterson!" Brian's voice was firm now.

"Ok, Daddy." Gus said sadly. Moments later, Lindsay picked up the phone.

"Brian?"

"I think you need to have a little talk with Gus." Brian said. "He just asked me if he could move to LA and live with me and Justin."

"Oh dear..." Lindsay was obviously saddened by the news. "I guess I should talk to Mel about it too."

"I love him, Linds, and I don't know how to tell him no."

"I understand, Bri. Don't worry, me and Mel will handle this." Lindsay promised, a hint of regret in her voice.

"Thanks, Linds. Can I talk to Gus again?"

"Sure, Bri."

"Daddy? What did Mommy say?"

"You're gunna have to talk to your moms about that, ok, Sonny boy?" 

"Ok, Daddy. Will you call my again soon?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too, Sonny Boy."

***

"He what?" Justin asked as he and Brian unpacked. 

"He wants to move to LA to live with us." Brian sat down on the bed, upset.

"Oh man." Justin crawled behind Brian and started rubbing his shoulders. "What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him?" Brian asked. "I said to talk to his mommies. They're his parents... I'm just the sperm donor."

"Bri..."

"It's true, Justin. I was never supposed to be an actual parent to him. When I agreed to be the father, I never even thought I'd love the kid." Brian leaned more into Justin's touch, beginning to relax under his skilled fingers.

"But you do. And he loves you. You're his hero." 

"I know." Brian sighed. Deciding to change the subject, he added, "Did you take a massage class or something?"

"Dated a massage therapist a couple of years back." Justin said. Brian couldn't help the stab of jealousy that hit him directly in the heart.

"Was it serious?" He asked, despite his fear of knowing the answer.

"Jealous?"

"I don't like the idea of anyone else's hands on you." 

"It wasn't serious. Nothing was serious since you." Justin admitted, continuing to massage Brian's shoulders tenderly. “You’re the only person I’ve ever had anything real with.”

“Same here.” Brian closed his eyes and concentrated on Justin’s hands on his back. “Mmm, that feels incredible.”

Justin slipped his hands under Brian’s tight t-shirt and pulled it off. As Justin moved his hands over Brian’s skin, he smiled. He loved feeling the smooth contours of Brian’s body underneath his fingers. “You feel amazing. Lie down.”

Brian did as he was told, getting comfortable on his stomach. When Justin didn’t touch him again immediately, Brian starting to whine. “Justin! Don’t stop!!!”

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Justin chuckled as he moved down the bed, reached his hands under his lover and unzipped his pants. “Lift.” He commanded gently. Again, Brian did as he was told. In one sweep, Justin removed Brian’s pants and underwear. After removing his socks, Brian was left naked. 

“Are you going to take advantage of me in this vulnerable state?” Brian asked teasingly. Justin slapped his butt lightly before climbing up to straddle him. “Why am I the only one naked here?”

“If I’m naked we’ll end up fucking before I can finish your massage.” Justin dribbled some oil onto Brian’s back 

“Ooh, cold.” Brian squirmed.

“Shh.” Justin purred seductively as he started rubbing Brian’s back. “Just close your eyes and enjoy what I’m doing to you.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Brian’s voice was dripping with desire. “But if you let me roll over, I could show you.”

“What about your massage?”

“I have something else you could massage.” Brian grinned before flipping over and pinning Justin underneath him on his back. “That was a wonderful massage, baby, but I couldn’t go any longer with out kissing you.” Brian said roughly before leaning down and pressing his lips to Justin’s. “And now I will have my way with you.” 

“Brian…” Justin moaned as Brian attacked his neck. “Ohhhh!”

***

When Justin rolled out of bed the next morning, Brian was already up. He was sitting at the computer, seemingly engrossed in whatever he was looking at. Justin wandered into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee before walking up behind Brian and slipping his arms around him.

“Whatcha doin?” He asked before gently nipping Brian’s ear.

“I found us a house.” Brian said excitedly. “It looks amazing in the pictures. I thought that maybe I’d call Cynthia and get her to go check it out for me.”

“Let’s see the pictures.” Justin said, slipping around to sit on Brian’s lap. Brian opened the pictures and he and Justin looked at them. “Wow! That’s beautiful!” Justin exclaimed. “That’s in LA?”

“No, it’s not right in LA… it’s a suburb.” Brian said. “But it has a beautiful view, enough room for you to have a studio, me to have an office, and Gus to have a bedroom for when he visits. It also has a gourmet kitchen and a double Jacuzzi tub in the master bedroom en suite.”

“So I can cook you dinner and then draw you a bath like a good little wife?” Justin teased.

“Exactly.” Brian squeezed Justin tighter. “So, if Cynthia thinks everything is as awesome in person as in the pictures, should I put an offer on it?”

“Can you afford it?” Justin asked seriously.

“Yes.” Brian said. “But don’t worry about that. Do you want it?” 

“Yes!” Justin put down his coffee so that he could turn around and kiss Brian. “I can’t believe everything that’s happened in the last week. We’re officially back together, I’m moving to LA, and we’re buying a house.”

“It had to happen fast. We’ve wasted five years.” Brian nuzzled Justin’s neck. “Is there stuff you need to take care of before you move?”

“Yeah, lots of things.” Justin led Brian over to the couch and the snuggled up together. “I have to go talk to my old boss and tell him I won’t be coming back. I have to talk to an agent about selling the apartment. I have to get all of my pieces shipped. That’s going to be hell. Not to mention packing and shipping everything.”

“You sure you want to do this?” Brian asked, scared that with all the stress of moving, Justin would decide not to. 

“Yes, I want to do this.” Justin confirmed. “I love you and no matter what it takes I want to be with you.”

“I love you, too, baby. If you need me to help you with anything, I’ll be glad to.” Brian said sweetly.

“I’m glad you said that. Basically I’m gunna need you to help me pack for the rest of your holiday.” Justin grinned evilly.

“Only if you promise me a massage every night.” Brian kissed Justin’s cheek. “And let me cuddle you for a while before we start that packing.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Brian Kinney?” Justin teased.

“I killed him.” Brian pinched Justin’s nipple. “What, I’m not allowed to want that?”

“Of course you are. I’m just still getting used to it.” Justin snuggled closer to Brian. “It may take a while.”

“Take as long as you like. We have the rest of our lives.” Brian closed his eyes and held Justin tight.

***

~Knock, Knock~

Justin ran over to the door, tape gun in hand, and opened it. “Jess?” He was surprised to see a guy that he had dated a few times but had never gotten serious with.

“Hey, Justin.” Jess smiled his mega watt smile and stepped into the apartment without waiting for Justin to invite him. “You moving or something?”

“Yah.” Justin nodded, praying that Brian wouldn’t finish his shower before he could get Jess to leave. “To Los Angeles.”

“Really?” Jess raised an eyebrow. “And you weren’t going to call me?”

“I was going to send a mass email.” Justin said. “There just isn’t time to call everyone I know.” He was hoping that by telling Jess that he was just another person that he knew, the man would get the point.

“So, what’s in LA?” Jess asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Well, my boyfriend.” Justin said firmly. “Although, he’s not in LA right now, he’s in my bathroom.”

”So, in other words, you think I should go.” Jess smiled. “I hope he’s awesome, J. I really do.” He walked over to Justin and gave him a hug. “Drop me a line sometime.”

“I will.” Justin promised.

“Well, isn’t this cozy?” Brian’s voice had a hard edge in it. Justin and Jess turned to look at him.

“I can see why you’re moving, Justin.” Jess nodded with approval. “You must be the boyfriend. Nice to meet you, I’m Jesse Harding.”

“Brian Kinney.” Brian narrowed his eyebrows. 

“Well, Justin. I’d better get going. I just stopped in to say hi while I was in the area.” Jess was feeling uncomfortable with the way Brian was glaring at him. “I’ll talk to you.”

“Bye, Jess.” Justin smiled gently as he closed the door.

“Ex lover?”

“Never got that far.” Justin walked back to the boxes he had been taping up. “We went out a couple of times about six months ago.”

“Why was he dropping by?”

“He said he was in the area.” Justin shrugged. “Stop action like a jealous little housewife, Bri. It doesn’t become you.”

“So you never fucked him?”

“No, I never fucked him.” Justin shook his head.

“I’m sorry I was such a shit.” Brian hugged Justin from behind. “It just bothered me to walk out and see some other guy hugging you.”

“Ok.” Justin turned and kissed Brian lightly on the lips. “Hurry and get dressed… there’s a lot to be done.”

“Ok, slave driver.” Brian chuckled and went to get dressed.

***

~Ring, Ring~

“Hello?” Justin answered.

“Hi, Justin. It’s Linds. Is Brian there?”

“Yup. Just a sec.” Justin walked over to Brian and handed him the phone. “It’s Lindsay.”

“Hey, Linds. What’s up?”

“Well, I have a bit of big news.” Lindsay seemed a little nervous.

“What is it?”

“We decided to move.” 

“To where?” 

“California.” Brian nearly choked on the stalk of celery that he was chewing on.

“When did you decide this?”

“Last night.” Lindsay then started to explain. “Ever since you left, Gus has been a wreck. Every time we talk to him, he says that he wants to go live with Daddy and Justin. He won’t say anything else. His teacher said he’s been acting up in school.”

“So you decided to move clear across the country?” Brian was rubbing his temples.

“Well, Mel can move her practice and I could easily get a job teaching art somewhere around there.” Lindsay sighed. “It’s the best thing for Gus.”

“You weren’t even going to discuss it with me?”

“We’re not asking to live you. We just want to be closer so that Gus can see you.” Lindsay sounded like she was getting upset. “Don’t pretend that you’re the only person that this will effect, Brian. We’re uprooting our whole lives so that Gus can be near his father.”

“Calm down, Linds.” Brian said soothingly. “When are you guys moving?”

“Gus will be finished school in a few weeks. We’ll try to get it all figured out by then.” Lindsay started to sound a little better.

“Justin and I bought a house. We take possession in a few weeks. You guys can stay with us for a while if you need to.” Brian reluctantly offered, knowing it was the right thing to do.

“Thank you, Brian.” Lindsay said sincerely.

After the phone call with Lindsay, Brian sat down on the couch and stared at the fireplace. “What’s the matter, baby?” Justin asked climbing into Brian’s lap.

“Linds and Mel are moving to LA.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ahh, sunny California.” Brian smiled and wrapped his arm around Justin as they walked down the hall to his apartment.

“Home sweet new-home.” Justin chuckled. He had gotten everything settled and had all of his belongings shipped to LA. His smaller items were all at Brian’s apartment, thanks to Cynthia, and the bigger items and furniture were in storage, again thanks to Cynthia.

“Now, I hope you don’t like this place too much, cuz we have to move into the new house in a couple of weeks.” Brian smiled as he opened the door.

Justin was shocked as he looked around the apartment. True to Brian’s style, everything was clean and modern, but it was nothing like the loft had been. The loft had been like Brian’s lair, dark and sexy. This apartment, while it still held a sexiness that any space Brian lived in would have, was brighter and more chic.

“Did I just step into an IKEA catalogue?” Justin teased.

“Hey!” Brian grabbed the younger man around the waist. 

“This is definitely not what I would have expected.” Justin looked around with a smile. “It’s so… LA.”

“Well, dahhhhhling, we are in LA, you know?” Brian drawled. “I’ve gone Hollywood.”

“What’s next? Yoga and wheat grass shakes?” Justin joked.

“What’s wrong with yoga and wheat grass shakes?” Brian asked, completely serious. “They’re both really good for you.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Brian Kinney?” Justin asked, looking at Brian strangely. 

“What? I’ve always been body conscious!” Brian defended himself.

“Right, Bri.” Justin shook his head. “Now where’s the bedroom?”

“One track mind.” Brian chuckled, but he picked Justin up and carried him to the bedroom.

*****

“Brian? What the fuck are you doing up at five thirty in the morning?” Justin groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

“I’m going to have a cantaloupe health shake, do my yoga, and go for a run.” Brian said. “It’s my morning ritual.”

“You have completely lost your fucking mind.” Justin tried to go back to sleep.

“No way, baby. You’re getting up and doing this with me.” Brian pulled the blankets onto the floor and then grabbed the pillow covering Justin’s head and smacked him with it. “Get up.”

“Briiiiiiiiiian!” Justin whined! “Let me sleep!!”

“Nope.” Brian pulled Justin up. “Throw on something you can stretch in. We’re starting with yoga. Since you’re a beginner, I won’t work ya too hard.”

“Have I told you lately how much I hate you?” Justin grumbled as he pulled on a pair of sweats and a “wife beater”.

“Come on, honey.” Brian smiled sweetly and pulled Justin into a big airy room with light colored hardwood floors, soft yellow walls, big open windows, and no furniture. On the floor were two long blue mats and a small bookshelf stereo.

“What is this room?”

“My yoga slash meditation room.” Brian said as he knelt to slip a tape into the tape deck. 

“You – Brian Kinney – have dedicated an entire room in your apartment to yoga and meditation?” Justin asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I have.” Brian turned and looked at Justin. “And there will be a room like this in the new house too.” On that, Brian was firm and Justin didn’t question it. “I’ll be right back.”

Justin looked around the room and saw something he hadn’t noticed upon first entering the room. While the walls were soft yellow, they had an almost unnoticeable design in the yellow only a shade or two different. Justin looked at the strange design.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked as he returned to the room holding two tall glasses with what looked like milkshakes to Justin in them.

“What is this design?” Justin asked.

“Ahhh.” Brian nodded. “I forgot that the artist would notice that. It’s the symbol for OM.” He handed Justin a shake and began to drink his own.

“What’s in this?” Justin looked at the glass skeptically. 

“Cantaloupe shake.” Brian said. “Drink it and let’s get started. I want to get in a few miles before we start unpacking your stuff.”

“A few miles?” Justin asked.

“Running.” Brian clarified. Seeing the look on Justin’s face, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you come with me. I usually run with my neighbor, Sayrah.”

“Who are you?” Justin asked as Brian bent forward and pulled his chest against his knees.

“Come on, Justin. Stand like this.” Brian said as he took a standing position with his hands together at his chest. “This is mountain pose.”

“I can do this one.” Justin said with a smile as he mimicked the position Brian was standing in. They started moving through a series of standing poses, getting their bodies warmed up. “Man, this feels good.” Justin said, getting into it.

“I told ya so.” Brian smiled. He got down on his knees and bent his body backwards so that his hands were touching his heels. “Don’t try this one. You’ll hurt yourself.” He said to Justin.

“Ok.” Justin picked up his shake and took his first sip. “Mmm… it’s fruity.” He said, and then chuckled.

“Are we done now?” Justin, while he had enjoyed it, was feeling a little bit achy after some of the poses that Brian had him do. Go easy on me, my ass, Justin thought to himself.

“Yeah. Are you going back to bed?” Brian asked with a grin as he did some stretches to rest from yoga and to prepare himself for his run.

“Nah. I think maybe I’ll go out on the balcony and paint.” Justin said with a smile. He was sure that this was the first time in his life that he was wide-awake at 6:15 in the morning.

“Mornings are the best here.” Brian said with a grin as he chugged down the remainder of his shake.

“I think I’m going to give Emmett a call this afternoon. He said we’d do lunch when I got here last time I talked to him.” 

“Now, that’s one Pittsburgh Princess who has gone completely LA.” Brian led Justin into the living room so that they could continue their conversation while he got ready to run. “He drives this big boat of a convertible, and it’s pink.”

“I was reading in TV Guide that he has a huge collection of sunglasses… They’re his passion.” Justin chuckled as he watched Brian slip on socks and running shoes.

“I should be back in an hour or so.” Brian leaned down and kissed Justin gently. “Sometimes Sayrah likes to stop for a yogurt and some granola at the café down the street. If we do, do you want me to call you to join us?”

“Sure.” Justin agreed. “Can I ask you something before you leave?”

“Yah.” Brian stopped and looked at his lover.

“Do you ever eat anything that isn’t from a health food store?” Justin, while he had grown out of his pizza and pop phase, was still a junk food lover at heart. Brian laughed at the pained expression on the younger man’s face.

“Don’t worry, young grasshopper.” He teased. “I still eat normal food. And I have a feeling that I’ll be eating more of it now that you’re here.”

“Well, now that we’ve got that settled.” Justin smiled. “Have a nice run.”

***

“Hello?” Justin answered the phone assuming that it was Brian.

“I’m looking for Brian.” A snotty male voice came over the line.

“I’m sorry, he’s out for a run right now. Can I take a message?” Justin still had all of the high middle class manners that his parents had bred into him.

“Who is this?” The voice demanded.

“Why do you ask?”

“Why are you answering Brian’s phone? He never let’s tricks answer the phone.” The man seemed more than a little bit annoyed.

“I’m not a trick.” Justin said firmly. “I’m Brian’s partner.”

“His what?” The man started to laugh.

“Listen, can I take a message, or do you want to call back later?” Justin was irritated and wanted nothing more than to hang up on the man without another word.

”Tell him Matt called.” The guy chuckled once more before hanging up the phone. After pressing the “END” button, Justin sat staring at the phone. He couldn’t help but wonder who “Matt” was and why he knew so much about Brian.

Several minutes later, the phone rang again. “Hello?” Justin said more cautiously this time. 

“Hey, honey.” Brian said with an excessive amount of sweetness in his voice. “Come on down here. Sayrah is threatening me with death if she doesn’t meet you in the next ten minutes.”

“Alright. I’ll be right down.” Justin replied before clicking off the phone. He slipped on a pair of sneakers before heading out the door.

***

“This CAN NOT be him!” The blonde woman sitting with Brian, who Justin assumed was Sayrah, exclaimed. “He’s far too adorable to fall for the likes of you, Brian.”

“Justin, this scary woman sitting with me is Sayrah Hartford. Scary woman, this is Justin Taylor.” Brian introduced with a laugh. He and Sayrah were sitting outside sipping on strange green drinks while munching on plain yogurt with granola sprinkled on top.

“Nice to meet you.” Justin said. He looked around for a spare chair but, before he located one, he found himself in Brian’s lap. “Don’t spill that green shit you’re drinking on me.” He warned. 

“Aww… I love having you sit in my lap too, baby.” Brian teased. Justin was amazed at how laid back Brian had become. He had noticed it when they were in Connecticut and in Toronto, but had assumed it was because he was on vacation.

“So, Justin, it’s so great to finally meet the man who tamed Brian.” Sayrah was very beautiful with long cornsilk hair and big blue eyes.

“Tamed?” Justin chuckled. “I sure hope not.”

“Ooh! I love it!” Sayrah giggled. “I never thought I’d see the day where my neighbor did the domestic thing.” She proceeded to put on a pouty face. “But who am I going to run with once you move?”

“Ely?” Brian had a naughty glint in his eye. Sayrah reached over smacked him in the arm.

“Don’t even joke about that.” Sayrah pouted again. “Ely is creepy.”

Brian just laughed and switched his attention back to Justin, who was in awe of Brian’s new laid back, go with the flow attitude. “Do you want something to drink or eat?”

“Uhh… can I just get orange juice?” Justin asked, seeing that everyone around him was drinking strange colored drinks.

“You can probably get and orange carrot mixture.” Sayrah said. “Let me get it so you two lovebirds can be alone for a minute.” Brian pulled a bill out of his wallet and handed it to his friend.

“Whatcha thinkin’?” He asked Justin playfully.

“Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my lover?”

“Am I that different?” Brian asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Justin replied emphatically. “I’ve never seen you so comfortable in your own skin.”

“I guess that’s what LA does to you.” Brian shrugged. “Are you complaining? Do you want me to go back to being the heartless shit that everyone in the Pitts loves to hate?”

“No. You’re just going to take some getting used to.” Justin shook his head.

“What do you want to do today? I only have three days until I go back to work, so we should spend time together now.” Brian took another sip of his green drink.

“Shopping?” Justin suggested. Upon hearing the word, Brian’s eyes lit up. 

“Why, darlin’, I thought you’d never ask.” He cuddled Justin closer as Sayrah returned with the dark orange beverage.

***

“I like Sayrah. She reminds me of a young, giggly Lindsay.” Justin said after he and Brian showered together and they were getting ready to go shopping.

“Yah, Sayrah is cool.” Brian agreed. “We started running together a couple of years ago.”

“Oh! Someone named Matt called this morning.” Justin said. “He seemed a little suspicious of me.”

“Matt is a dick.” Brian groaned. “I fucked him a couple of weeks before I went back to the Pitts for Vic’s funeral and now he won’t leave me alone. He wants me to be his boyfriend.”

“He laughed when I told him I was your partner.” 

“Oh shit.” Brian groaned even more now. 

“What?”

“I just hope that your saying that will keep him away instead of making him even more zealous.” Brian pulled on a pair of white linen pants and a tight chocolate colored t-shirt. “How do I look?”

“Like a surfer.” Justin laughed.

“A surfer wearing Ralph Lauren? Not likely.” Brian scoffed. He dug around in the closet looking for a pair of shoes as Justin pulled on a pair of light weight khaki pants and a loose fitting baby blue shirt. As Brian pulled a pair of brown leather sandals out of the closet, he looked over at Justin and laughed. “Here we are, the surfer twins.”

“You started it. All my clothes have always been light, and BEFORE you used to always wear dark clothes.” Justin shook his head.

“Dark clothes get very hot here in Sunny California.” Brian sat down on the bed and pulled on his sandals. “Now, let’s go shopping and see what we see.” He took Justin’s hand and pulled him out of the apartment. 

When they got down to the parking garage, Justin looked around. “Where’s the Jeep?”

“You’re kidding right?” Brian looked at him like he had two heads.

“Don’t tell me you don’t drive a Jeep anymore!”

“That’s mine.” Brian pointed his alarm remote and the lights on a little silver Mercedes flashed. 

“You drive a Mercedes convertible?” Justin asked in shock.

“Isn’t it hot?” Brian grinned and rocked on his heels.

“I think I need a drink.” Justin sighed as they walked over to the car. Brian took the top down, intent on showing Justin LA for the first time the right way.

“There is no other way to cruise Rodeo than with the top down.” Brian laughed as Justin made a face and then he hopped in and started the engine.

***

“I’m exhausted.” Justin said, dropping his packages on the floor and dropping himself onto the couch. “Who knew that shopping could take so much out of you.”

“Well, those bitches on Rodeo can be trying… until they see the Platinum credit card.” Brian laughed and wiggled his way onto the couch with Justin.

“Bri?”

“Yes, dahling?”

“Can we order take out?” Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian pleadingly. “No more weird things. I want chow mein, pan fried shrimp, fried rice, deep fried chicken balls, and the biggest fucking egg roll in this city. No more granola, no more shakes. I want a nice, cold beer with my meal.”

Brian laughed. “I’ll order it.” Before Brian could dial the phone, it rang in his hand. He groaned, praying that it wasn’t Matt, and answered it. “Kinney.”

“Hello. Ummm… Is this my daddy?” Gus’s sweet voice asked on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Sonny Boy. How ya doin?” Brian asked, a smile coming to his face at the sound of his son’s voice.

“Daddy! Did Mommy tell you that ALL of us are moving to Los Angelemelas!!” Gus’s excitement was more than evident.

“Yes, your mommy told me that.”

“Did she tell you that Mama found us a house that we can live in? Mama said it’s near you and Justin and that we can all be a big happy family.” Gus’s words were coming out of his mouth so fast that Brian almost couldn’t understand him.

“No, Gus, she didn’t tell me that.” Brian breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn’t have to deal with the munchers and the little boy living at his place just weeks after he and Justin moved in.

“It’s true, Daddy! Uh huh!” Brian could picture Gus sitting in the overstuffed chair in the living room of Mel and Linds’ house in Connecticut nodding his head emphatically.

“Well, I can’t wait to see you, Buddy.” Brian said sincerely. He did, truly, miss his son and couldn’t wait to have the boy living, at least, in the same time zone.

“Me neither, Daddy!”


End file.
